1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms, and specifically to guns similar to military weapons, but modified to be appropriate for civilian, sporting use. This particular invention converts the Czech model Sa vz. 61 submachine gun to a semi-automatic pistol.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An interest exists in collecting and shooting firearms, which have been developed for military purposes and are used by government armed forces. This interest is shared by many civilians. But because most of these weapons have features typical of military weapons, ownership of these guns is strongly restricted and is reserved only to a small number of authorized enthusiasts. On the other hand, weapons without military features are not subject to such restrictions and can be owned, used and transferred among private individuals. Pistols particularly, do not have features typical of military submachine guns, such as fully automatic fire and a military style folding stock.